Palpitate
by sakanade111
Summary: You drown out the sound of the rain. Aizen/Shinji, TBTP. T for language/theme.


**note 1: Time for some Shinji/Aizen angsty-ness! Yes, we've all been through that stage of life where you just can't let go of Aizen and Shinji. So please enjoy this little fic and leave a review! :)**

**note 2: Set in TBTP Arc. Captain Hirako, Lieutenant Aizen.**

* * *

Shinji slammed a bony fist against the glass window, scowling deeply, as the downpour of heavy rain continued outside. Oh, he didn't mind the rain, not at all, just that it was messing up his record player. The sound of the constant raindrops were nearly deafening without something to tune it out with. Like music. Or someone to talk to.

Shaking the thought away, he grumbled under his breath, filling out the rest of his paperwork in silence. He dipped his brush in ink and swept it over the paper without much thought, jotting down the details of 5th Division's last hollow hunt. Something about both the captain and lieutenant on the trip would raise questions from the First Division, it always did, but he didn't feel like explaining how he felt about Aizen to the old man. He didn't trust his lieutenant one bit. Setting down his brush, he rubbed pale fingers over his eyelids just as he heard a faint knock on the door. _Who the hell was it at this hour, anyway?_

'Come in,' he muttered with a sigh, expecting Hiyori to barge in with a pillow and camp out on his bamboo tiles, something she did when the weather was rough outside. He didn't question it after the first couple of times. To say the least, he wasn't expecting his quiet Lieutenant to be at his doorstep in the middle of the night, drenched to the core. Shinji studied him with cold amber eyes, watching as the ever present smile on Aizen's face grew. They locked eyes for a moment, and Shinji had the right mind to throw his brush at him and tell him to leave immediately. He didn't want to see Aizen at the moment. Or ever. Instead he picked up his brush, dipping it in the ebony ink before finishing off his report, ignoring the man's obvious presence. He could feel Aizen's gaze on him all the while, and it was only when he coughed awkwardly that Shinji bothered to address him.

'Fuck, Sosuke. You wanna' get my tiles all wet or somethin'? Shut the damn door.'

No threat? Well, that was new. He was quite surprised that he actually let the wet man inside, but he'd probably get into trouble if anyone found it he had kicked his lieutenant out of his office in the middle of the night. _Fuck that,_ he thought as he flickered his eyes up at Aizen, who had stepped closer to Shinji's desk. He'd just have to settle for hostility and maybe the brat would leave.

The man stepped closer still, only a few feet away from Shinji's desk and he couldn't stop his gaze from sweeping over Aizen's body. The collar of his uniform had slipped lower down his chest and Shinji found his eyes raking over the expanse of pale skin revealed. The damp uniform clung to his body and when he lazily traveled his gaze back up to the rich brown eyes before him, he caught sight of the glimmer of satisfaction in Aizen's eyes before it was clouded with mock innocence. Shinji clenched his brush tighter.

'Apologies, Captain. I just came in to deliver these,' muttered the Lieutenant, leaning forward to place a pile of papers in front of him after closing the door. _Calm down, Shinji, it's just paperwork. He's not here to burn down your office._

'What's the rush? They aren't due 'til next week.'

'I just wanted to please you by finishing them earlier, Captain.'

Shinji could practically hear his control snap. Ah, there it was again. That rush of insane hatred he felt towards the man in front of him. He just wanted to violently rip the innocent act out of him and expose his true nature, like shedding the skin of a reptile. He wanted to wrap his fingers around his pale neck and dig his sharpened nails into the flesh. And he couldn't deny that he also wanted to crash his lips together with his, to bite down on those precious lips and draw and taste his blood.

Aizen watched his captain's eyes darken and he knew without looking that those pale, delicate fingers were clenched into fists underneath the table. A laugh almost escaped his lips. He had him right where he wanted him. Honey brown eyes studied the older man carefully, fixed gaze falling over Hirako's angular nose and plump lips. He unconsciously let his mind wander off and he found himself wondering what those pink lips would feel like against his own. A deep growl brought his attention to his captain once again.

'I wouldn't bet on it, Sosuke.'

Shinji watched as the corners of Aizen's lips twitched in a questioning smile.

'Why? Does it bother you, Captain? I can take them back, if you wish.'

Aizen faintly felt Shinji's spiritual pressure rise and suddenly, he was staring right into wheat colored irises. It wasn't the action on it's own that caught Aizen by surprise; it was the soft pant in Shinji's breath and the hand fisted in his collar in agitation that did. The violent heat radiating off his captains body was a first and he could hear the grinding of his pearl white teeth. Yet the younger man found it exhilarating, the proximity between the two of them. Intoxicating. It was always a careless taunt or warning, a backhanded insult thrown his way before his captain trudged on to do something of more importance. Never had he seen him so...frustrated. But Shinji Hirako was a smart man.

'Yer' awfully chatty today. Tell me, Aizen. Just why the hell did you come here tonight?'

The silence settled uneasily between them.

'What do you mean, Captain Hirako? To deliver-'

Shinji leaned in closer, lips an inch away from Aizen's. He sneered, warm breath lingering in the air between them. Whether it was the chill of his clothes or the feel of his captains breath against his lips, for the first time in his life, Aizen shivered.

A feeling settled in Shinji's mind as he felt Aizen's body tremble. His eyes clouded over with..._something,_ that was more than what he bothered to feel for the man before. Whatever game he was trying to play, Shinji was sure he would win it. A smirk played his lips as he leaned in again, his mouth in the crook of Aizen's neck, lips right beside his ear.

'What's the matter? You cold?'

His voice was a gruff whisper and Aizen felt the words shoot through his damp body. He tried to clear his throat but was stopped with a slim finger against his lips.

'Shh. Let's get ya' warmed up. Can't have my precious lieutenant catching a cold.'

Teeth were suddenly latched onto Aizen's ear, tugging at the skin as he roughly slammed him against the wall, hands placed next to his head and a bony knee dug into the younger mans thigh. It was only a matter of seconds before fingers knotted into golden hair, tugging at it harshly. All the frustration was rising up to the surface, the emotions they kept hidden exposed as they ground against each other. Shinji trailed his lips down to Aizen's neck, taking sick pleasure in the helpless whimper that came from Aizen's lips as he bit into the flesh harshly. Shinji knew he should have stopped there and pulled away, a mere ruffle of his composure was all he was aiming for, but the feeling of Aizen writhing underneath him was too good to pass up. So he ripped his uniform off hungrily, nails scraping down his pale chest and teeth catching erect nipples. Aizen threw his head back and it hit the wall with a sickening crunch; the sound like music to Shinji's ears.

Yes, that sound would _definitely_ tune out the steady pulse of the rain.

* * *

**note 3: Hope I kept these two in character. I think Shinji's a little too sadistic, but whatever. Please review+favorite! :)**


End file.
